


wanna feel your skin

by spaces



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Louis, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Top Harry, but not really?? idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaces/pseuds/spaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's got what Louis needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna feel your skin

**Author's Note:**

> My oh my. I really didn't want to post this since it's so short (even for a ficlet), but anyways here you go. I hope it's still enjoyable. The title is from Rihanna's song 'Skin'. -j

"Oh fuck, 'arry," Louis whimpers, his voice cracking with pure need. Incoherent mumbles and shallow breaths leave Louis' parted lips. His ass is waving in the air as if he's expecting to get fucked mercilessly doggy style. And maybe he does want to get fucked. He's fucking horny right now, and Harry's not supposed to be home for another two hours.  _Shit._ He tries to imagine that his fingers are instead Harry's longer, thicker digits.

He  _needs_ Harry. Louis' ass stretches around the thickness of his own fingers, but they're not long enough to brush his ignored bundle of nerves.

"Oh shit- fuck me," he whines. His face is pressed into the mattress, his hair creating a messy halo around his head. He pumps his fingers faster in and out of his ass, desperate to feel more, to feel full.  A hand grab one of his ass cheeks, Louis squeaks in response.

"Fuck you, huh? Looks like you're already prepped and on display for me, baby," a deep voice drawls. Louis whips his head to the side and sees Harry taking off his shirt. The younger lad's cock is already tenting his skinny jeans.

"Harry?"

"Shh, Lou. Came home early to surprise you." He unzips his pants. "But it looks like," the clothing falls to his to ankles, "you couldn't even wait for me to get here."

Harry takes his hand and grabs Louis' hair, pulling him into a kneeling position.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you can't sit down without feeling me for the next week," Harry growls into his ear, and bites his ear lobe. Louis mewls, his dick getting harder, as if it already wasn't hard enough.

"P-please," Louis begs and palms the boy through his boxers, a wet spot of precum already staining them.

"Lay down like you were before," Harry orders. Louis gets on his knees, drawing up his ass. He's leaning on his elbows and arches his back. Harry runs his hands down the petit boy's toned shoulders to his back, and down to his round ass. Louis hears him stifle a moan.

"Always so good for me," Louis hears Harry murmurs to himself. Harry removes his hands, much to Louis' dismay.

"Hand me the lube," Harry eyes the opened bottle of lube that sits on a pillow. Louis complies, handing the bottle to Harry, fervent for what's to come next.

The older boy cranes his neck around and watches as Harry takes off his boxers and spreads the clear liquid on his hard cock. 

"You don't need me to prep you, right?" a hint of gentleness is found in Harry's eager voice.

"Nuh-uh. Please just  _fuc_ _k_ me!" Harry starts to push his dick into Louis' tight ring of muscle before he can finish talking. Louis fists the sheets in his hands as Harry slowly pushes in his length. Slowly, Harry bottoms out in Louis. Louis can feel Harry's balls against his ass, he moans at the thought of taking all of Harry.

"Mmmph, so full, baby. You're so fuckin' huge," Louis mumbles into the sheets. Harry stoops his head down to kiss Louis' neck. Wet, sloppy kisses cover his neck, and Harry starts to suck the sensitive skin just below his ears.

"Ah fuck!" Louis' voice is an octave higher than usual. The only sound heard in the room is Louis' shallow breathing and soft moans. Finally, he starts to grind his hips back into Harry.

"Move," Louis breathes. Harry pulls out his cock and slowly pushes back in. Louis throws his head back and moans.

"Harder, Haz.. please," Louis cries. Harry's enormous hands grip Louis' shoulders: fingertips digging into the skin. Louis is sure that they'll leave little bruises. 

Harry pulls his hips back, the head of his cock barely in Louis' heat. Without warning, Harry slams back into Louis, hitting his prostate straight on. Louis moans and whines and whimpers all at once into the bed sheets. He can feel it all over — the stretch in his ass, the building of heat in his abdomen, and his burning passion for this boy.

"So tight," Harry's voice drops lower. Harry's low moans and Louis high pitched whining fill the room, bouncing off of the walls.

The curly haired lad builds up a rhythm. His hands migrate to Louis' ass, they engulf the the entire expanse of skin. He grabs Louis' bum roughly, pulling him toward him every time he thrusts his cock in his ass.

"Jesus! Christ!" Louis yells out in broken sobs. He can feel a burning heat in his abdomen, "Faster. M'close, Harry." The younger boy grips Louis' rock hard dick with a loose fist. He tugs impossibly fast at his cock and hits his prostate all at once. Louis is  _so_  close.

Louis let's out an almost inhuman moan and balls his fists into the sheets — he's convinced that they should've ripped by now due to the sheer force he's handling them with. Harry's rhythm becomes erratic and unpredictable, he's close too.

"Cum for me," Harry commands. And Louis can't help but follow his orders. Louis spurts out ribbons of white, sticky cum into Harry's hand.

"Oh, Harry," Louis says, in a dazed, post-orgasm state. Harry's pulls out of Louis, the older boy whimpering at the lack of friction.

"C'mon, flip over, Lou," Harry says, stroking his still hard cock. "Wanna suck me off? Not gonna last much longer." Harry lightly drags the tip of his erection on Louis' lip, waiting for the boy to open his mouth. Louis sloppily licks the head, precum and saliva mixing together. He can barely get the boy properly into his mouth before he's coming.

"Shit, Louis," Harry moans, his spunk landing in Louis' mouth. But some of it is dripping down his face and  _fuck_ , Louis is thinking of how sinful this must look. He licks the cum off from his bottom lip, swallowing the salty substance while looking right into Harry's eyes.

Louis lays down on the bed and pats the sheets next to him, inviting Harry to follow suit. The taller boy spoons the more compact one, body heat shared. Louis pulls up the covers.

"Oh, d'you want me to get a wet cloth, Lou? There's still some cum on your face," Harry says softly.

"No. Stay with me."

"Okay, darling."


End file.
